


Behind The Scenes-Classified Science

by Derrick_Storm



Series: Behind The Scenes [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derrick_Storm/pseuds/Derrick_Storm
Summary: A Behind The Scenes-style look at Classified Science, the first ever fanfiction I ever wrote.





	Behind The Scenes-Classified Science

-The Inspiration  
Classified Science is the first fanfiction I had ever written. I was always looking for a story that had a BDSM & a female character that had a penis & a vagina, but I could never find one even in the same post code (which meant I had no luck). It was only either BDSM, or transsexual (meaning she has a penis & boobs, but no vagina), there was no in-between, and no compromises either. That’s when I took it upon myself to write my own fanfictions. I knew I wanted it written in such a way that it seemed almost surgical in terms of precision, which is why I set it against the backdrop of a study (which was also a type of story I search for and got nothing).

After seeing The Orville, and more importantly Halston Sage’s character Alara Kitan, and her innate trouble on the dating scene, I decided to use that to my advantage when creating the story. If she had a penis along with a vagina, she’d be edging to not want to go super far in the relationship, and in that period of weaving-in time, the guy she would date would grow fearful of her super strength. Making her a closeted bisexual added more to the story, and gave more proof of her willing to be slow with male relationships.

To the more attentive fans who watch the show will note that the story takes place a full year ahead of current events on the show. This was done to make writing the story less stringent to the boundaries of setting it within the series, especially since when I wrote the first chapter, the 1st season wasn’t even finished airing yet (I wanted to publish the first 3 chapters rather quickly to give readers some context in the story).

-The Setting  
I knew right from the get-go I didn’t want to set this on The Orville ship itself. People would often walk into the Holographic projection room, and I didn’t want to lead to anyone just waltzing in seeing the Head of Security on a St. Andrew’s Cross in the buff, especially since no one of the crew (except for her medical examiner) is supposed to know of her condition. 

Since the story had this under the guise of a scientific study, I figured ‘why not set this in a lab or lab-like environment?’, and that’s where I got the inspiration what would become known as Clinesborough Labs, and eventually Jason’s last name.

My initial plan had them in a proper laboratory, but I figured setting it in like a sex room/dungeon style environment would work out better. I had also initially planned of using the Kink.com Device Bondage subsite backdrop as inspiration for the room they’d do the sessions in, except with a brown wood instead of gray and warmer lighting, but I felt that didn’t set the mood right, so I went for an inspiration like that of the ‘playroom’ from 50 Shades of Grey*. 

I also went narcissistic with the city setting, as I live about 30 minutes from Houston, and considering city growth and futuristic cities, I figured Houston will have sprawled out and consumed the surrounding neighborhoods (so places like The Woodlands, Beaumont, and Alvin, all gone by 2420).

-The New Characters  
This story introduces a multitude of new characters, but only 2-3 were properly essential to the story: Dr. Jason Clinesborough, Dr. Amelia “Amy” Locke, and Dr. Bryan Gates. For Jason & Amy, I basically went narcissistic and designed what my dream self, and to some extent, my dream girlfriend, would look like. As for Bryan, I don’t exactly remember my inspiration for him, I just remember seeing a guy in some form of media (film, TV, or video game) and liking the character design.

I knew I wanted them all unique in terms of personality. As I went full narcissist for Jason, I based him on my dream personality (his personality & mine are about 60-70% identical, but he’s more social and charming). However, unlike in other stories I’ve seen, he’s not one to get the girl, and he doesn’t want to either. He knows what he personally wants in a girl, and he knows he’ll find someone, eventually (he is only like 27 after all, so he has time).

Amy on the other hand is the one who wants the girl. She always maintains a professional attitude and composure when she’s in a professional environment, but when its just her and/or her friends, she lets loose her spunky and passionate personality. 

Bryan meanwhile I designed to have a personality akin to that of Dr. George Huang from Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (I must admit I haven’t seen EVERY SVU episode, but I’ve seen enough with Dr. Huang in the show to understand his personality).

As for Max & Kyle, the small transport (based on a 6-seater golf cart) driver and the receptionist respectively, they’re just your generic security guards. I based them both on the 2 Air Traffic Guys from Captain America: The Winter Soldier.

**Author's Note:**

> *I know that I’ll get flak for basing something on what is without a doubt the worst representation of BDSM in a “Blockbuster” film. (I say Blockbuster with air quotes because 50 Shades, & the base for the fanfiction it was based on, Twilight, might have been financially successful, but critical reception among anyone OTHER than a woman between the ages of 18-49 is not favorable). 
> 
> However, I’ve been watching, reading, and done research on what true BDSM actually is, long before the film was even announced, so people can give me some liberty for just basing a SETTING on something from the film. I can assure you the films had no bearing on what I’ve written in terms of character’s & plot, despite Dr. Clinesborough having minor similarities to Mr. Grey.


End file.
